


Book Drop

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

**Book Drop**

Snape burst though the doors of the library, robes billowing behind him. He strode over to Madam Pince's desk and laid the tome down. She looked up at him and before she could say anything, he spoke.

"I just confiscated this library book from Potter. He had it out in the courtyard. No repect for these books whatsoever. Imbeciles, the lot!"

She raised an eyebrow at him. His eyes widened at the gesture, showing some discomfort.  But he recovered quickly - "I must be going. I have cretins to instruct. Good day."

Wistfully, she replied to the closing doors "Goodbye, Severus."


	2. Checked Out

**Checked Out**

“You allowed them to check out ‘ _Moste Potente Potions’_?” Snape queried. “Do you have any idea the trouble they will cause?”

“I know very well,” Madam Pince replied coolly.

“Granger will probably be able to brew any potion in that book.”

“Was that a compliment?” Pince smirked as she re-shelved tomes in the Restricted Section.

“It most certainly was not,” he fumed. “Though she does have ample ability in Potions considering she is Muggleborn.”

“That reminds me of the girl in your year . . . ” she started but was cut off.

“Do _not_ finish that sentence,” Snape hissed as he stormed away.


	3. After Hours

Black had made him the fool again. Snape was beyond angry. He was livid. His office was demolished. He swept quills, ink, and scrolls from his desk. With a flick of his wand, vials poured down onto the stone floor. Glass jars shattered as he threw them one by one against the back of the door. He shouted. He cursed. He seethed. He raged. Finally, he dropped into the chair behind his desk, exhausted. He didn't hear the door open, nor the footsteps that approached. A hand squeezed his shoulder once and a familiar voice whispered, "Your time will come."


	4. Overdue

“You know,” Madam Pince commented as she sipped a cup of tea, “there was someone in the library looking for you earlier.”

“Was it Karkaroff? That man is persistent,” Snape replied as he paced the sitting room, clearly annoyed.

“Actually, it was Moody. Certainly he mentioned other staff but both of his eyes met mine when he inquired after you.”

“Damn him, nosing around,” Snape snapped. “I know it’s not sanctioned by the Headmaster. He would be more straightforward.”

She sat quietly for several minutes then whispered, “He’s coming back, isn’t he?”

“Yes.”

“Are you ready?”

“I have to be.”


	5. Restricted Section

“He has no idea what he’s getting into-the Dark Lord is so powerful, so intimidating, so vicious. It is only luck that has protected him so far but given another opportunity the boy’s mind will be raped and pillaged. His emotions are as plain as the nose on his face. Every secret he holds dear will be revealed and destroyed.”

“Is it possible for him to learn _Occlumency_ as you did?”

“He is making no effort whatsoever. And he must, or all is lost.”

“We must continue to hope.”

“It has never done me any good.”

“Severus, really...”

“Just...don’t.”


	6. Behind the Veil

She stood before the mirror, long ago silenced, eyes rimmed with red. It had only been a matter of days since the Headmaster's death but it felt like weeks. She mourned for more than just his passing.

  


She had to believe this was part of a bigger plan. He'd cut her off, becoming more distant as the year progressed, as if he had expected something like this. Yet, she feared for him. How could she not?What if he never returned? What if he was caught? He was the second most hunted man in  Britain now, after only You-Know-Who himself.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


 

She gripped the basin in front of her as tears streamed down her face. After a few moments, she ran some cool water and splashed her face, then patted it dry, and brushed her hair, before pulling it back and pining it up as she always did.She smoothed out her robes, steadied her nerves with a single shot of firewhiskey, looked at herself in the mirror, and schooled her features to mask her emotions. She picked up the long veil she'd worn to her own mother's funeral and pulled it down to cover her face. 

 

_ Merlin, please protect him _ .

  



End file.
